Wrong Shop
by PernDragonrider
Summary: Billy walks, unknowingly, into the wrong shop on a trip for computer parts. In answer to the weekly challenge prompt for the Live Journal AWDT Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy.


**Wrong Shop**

By: PernDragonrider (a.k.a: Skoshybabe)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers; just taking the characters out for a little fun. Making no money off of this work of fan-fiction that is for entertainment purposes only._

_**Author's Notes:** This was originally written for the AWDT (Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy) Challenge at LiveJournal. This week's prompt was: "I walked into a sex shop". Enjoy everyone this was my answer to this challenge._

Billy Cranston walking down the street with his nose buried in a book was not an uncommon site to any of the citizens of Angel Grove. The shy, geeky looking young man in denim bib-overalls with a blue and white striped t-shirt had grown up in the small town. Without looking up from the book he was reading, Billy calmly turned into a shop; unfortunately the computer shop he was looking for had moved just the week before and the new shop had nothing to do with computers at all.

"My needs are simple today." Billy said distractedly without looking up from the manual he was engrossed in. "I require a hefty measure of RAM along with sufficient paraphernalia with which to facilitate and ease the installation process."

The man behind the counter blinked and then processed the words with a slick, sleazy smile. He reached into the glass-topped display in front of him and took out the largest, most expensive dildo in the wide-ranging collection of sex toys that were openly displayed. He placed the very realistic looking sex toy down on the counter with a thump. He also placed a rather large bottle of water-based lubricant next to the expensive item. The proprietor's voice was filled with sexual innuendo that was completely lost on the oblivious young man before him, as he said, "This should fulfill all of your ramming needs at anytime or anyplace, sir."

"Thank you, very much." Billy replied as he absently dropped his father's credit card onto the counter to pay for his purchase. "Charge it to this, bag it up, and I'll be one my way."

"Certainly." The man smiled and proceeded to ring up the sale with glee. He presented the credit card receipt to Billy, who signed it without removing his attention from the book he was reading at all. He placed the receipt in the bag along with the items and smiled as Billy took it from his hands with a mumbled, "Thank you."

"Come again!" The man called as Billy walked out of the store unaware of the strange stares he received from the passing citizen's around him.

Billy quickly made his way back to the lab that took up the entire garage attached to his house. His fellow Power Rangers; Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack, were waiting there for him. Billy walked over to his workbench where one of the consoles from their base lay waiting to be repaired. Without looking up from the manual; Billy dumped the contents on the counter. His first indication that something was amiss was when the sounds of his friend's strangled laughing and choking reached his ears.

Billy turned around with a look of misunderstanding showing on his face. "What is wrong with you guys?" He asked innocently.

"Billy," Jason wheezed out and then he couldn't say anything else as he doubled over in laugher. All he could do was to point to the counter where the sex toy and lubricant were displayed.

Billy looked to where Jason was pointing and then blushed deeply. "Oh my, it appears that I went into a sex shop; not the computer supply as intended. Hopefully they will provide a reimbursement or my father will be most disgruntled." His surprised and stunned tone of voice only caused his friends to laugh even harder than they already were and most of them wound up on the floor holding their stomachs while tears poured from their eyes.

_**A/N: **Reviews are always appreciated; provided after reading this you can stop laughing long enough to type one out. I hope you enjoy this little drabble. Please review, pretty please with your favorite Ranger on top. Review let me know whether you like or hate what I'm doing. So send reviews please?_


End file.
